The lost battle
by rudeandgingerechelon
Summary: I had this idea since I watched "The Hobbit" for the first time. In the movie, this scene was after goblins, but then Bilbo protected Thorin. In my short story my OC character does it. Bellanie is Bilbo's sister. Nevermind mistakes, it's half past 4 am but I really wanted to post it just right after I finish it.


Don't you dare to get any closer or I'll slice you in million little pieces! I mean it. I'll use my sword if I have to - Bellanie shouted.

Orcs were clearly surprised by her courage. Who would think that this little hobbit girl can be so brave to save the dwarven king. Even dwarfs didn't know what to do so they waited. She stood between six huge orcs and nearly unconscious Thorin holding a dagger in shaky hands. Her companions were shocked as well. She never liked the dwarf. Why was she risking her life for him.

That's adorable - said the pale orc. - Be careful. You can hurt yourself with that knife. Just give us the dwarf and maybe I'd let you live.

She was furious and ready to kill anyone who'd make even small step towards her. ,

You'll never get him. I'll defend him till the last drop of my blood.

The pale orc laughed.

As you wish. Kill her!

The orcs ran at her. She killed two of them and then the other dwarfs came with help. She stood over the dead orc and looked at the battle. She heard her name. It was Thorin. Bellanie turned around and looked at laying king. She ran to him and sat by his side. He spoke with very weak voice, nearly whispering.

You're hurt.

Bell looked at her stomach. Indeed, she was bleeding.

It's nothing - she said. - It's just a scratch. I'll be fine.

Thorin tried to get up.

No. Just lay here and rest. You're safe here. The orcs won't get you. Well, to be complitely honest, I'd like to see them try.

She smiled. He looked at her lovingly.

You need rest too - he said. - Come, lay down next to me.

Young hobbit refused.

I'm fine. I don't need rest. I have to be ready just in case.

Tears appeared in his eyes.

Please, Bell. I need you beside me. Just do it for me.

Girl was shocked. He never called her this way. She laid down next to him. Thorin put his hand on her shirt and opened it on her stomach. Her wound looked very badly.

How do you feel? - he asked.

I don't feel any pain - said she with weak smile.

He put his arm under her head and embraced her.

You stupid girl. Why did you do that?

Thorin was angry cause she was dying and he could do noting to save her.

Don't be mad, my king. I had to. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Just hold me tight. It feels so good to have you this close.

Tears were running down dwarven cheeks. He kissed her on the forehead.

Why you're crying, my king? - she asked.

It's nothing, my little hobbit. If I only could heal you somehow, I'd do anything...

She put her hand on his cheek.

I know, but don't blame yourself, because I regret nothing.

You are so stuborn. You just had to go with us. I told you not to go. To stay in the house and be safe there – Thorin cried.

And what? Let my brother go alone with you? You'd be probably dead already. Really, I couldn't let that happen. At least, you finally got to like me.

You didn't like me either, hobbit – he said with sad smile.

Bellanie coughed with blood. The dwarf didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to wash away all the bad thing he ever done and said to her. Instead, he just pulled her closer and hugged as tight as he could. She hugged him back and stareted crying.

I don't wanna die – she said. - I wanted to be strong and take it with dignity but I can't. I don't wanna go. Not now. I could do so much more... So much more!

Hush now, my little hobbit, everything is okay now. I'm here and I won't let you go anywhere.

She coughed again and looked at him very seriously.

You have to promise me something.

Anything – he said.

Look after Bilbo at this quest. Don't let him die.

I won't. I swear, he's gonna live till his old age.

Bellanie nodded approvingly. She only just asked about a kiss. Thorin was a bit surprised but gladly did it. Their lips touched gently. They felt salty taste of tears. She wraped her arms around his neck. But it didn't last long. With every one second she was deader yet never felt more alive. Finally, her arms fell limply on the ground and spirit left her body. Thorin stopped kissing her and looked furiously at the battle. All of a sudden, his energy returned and the dwarven king faced his worst enemy, the pale orc.


End file.
